Dark Moon
by flammes
Summary: When tragedy occurs and the gang falls into despair, one event will change things forever. Will they pull through or are they lost to their own despair. This is my first fanfic so please R&R Rated M just to be safe.


Summery: When tragedy occurs and the gang falls into despair, one even will change things forever. Will they pull through or are they lost to their own despair.

Notes: Just to tell you flames are accepted. I would prefer the truth rather then not. Please take in to considerate this is my first story so if it's bad please be honest.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. I do not profit from this story. Some of the characters are mine however.

Warnings: This story contains excessive language, blood and gore.

The dark night was shattered by a high pitched scream coming from the forest that InuYasha and his gang were heading for. Because of recent events they were forced to travel in the dark, in fear of being discovered. They had not helped a soul for two and a half months. Kagome was forced to stay in the feudal era. She had not spoken a word for three weeks, after watching her 'son' murdered before her very eyes. Even InuYasha was not able to soothe the young women into a comfortable situation. The usually out-going, persistent, hot-headed, loud mouthed Inuhanyou was thin and fragile looking. His tan had faded as did the spark of life in his molten-honey eyes. But what was the most noticeable difference in him was that like Kagome he took the death of the kit very hard though he still spoke it was barely five words at a time. Most would say that he was just like his brother a cold-hearted bastard with no emotions what-so-ever. To which he would say "got a problem with it?" in the iciest tone ever.

But that night was different for some reason. They reacted immediately to the scream. A young girl by the sounds of it no older then 15.before he could even think about what he was doing he leapt to his feet and took off in the direction of the disturbance. "InuYasha where are you going? What's wrong?" asked a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes that were semi lifeless. "Stay there I can smell Sesshomaru over there. But there's something wrong the scent is mixed with a small percent of human blood as well." InuYasha responded.

**(With InuYasha)**

'How can this be? Why would Sesshomaru have negene blood mixed with his? That girl isn't with him so something's fucked up around here.' He thought to himself. Running at top speed he came to a small clearing. But when he got there he was frozen to the spot.

In the middle of the clearing was a young woman with long silvery-white hair (same as his) with purple bangs and blood red highlights. She had tanned skin and on her checks and wrists were two rigid black stripes (think of Sesshomaru). On her forehead was a dark purple moon with a forest green star in the centre (think of a pentagram). She wore an outfit that was the exact copy of his but different colors. Instead of a white shirt under a red kimono top and red pants, she wore a blood red shirt under a black kimono top and black pants. There were cuts, scrapes and gashes littering her lithe form. Blood was pooling around her.

InuYasha was snapped out of his trance by the sound of branches braking on the other side of the clearing. Upon looking up he saw a white clad figure standing parallel to him. At first he thought it was Sesshomaru without his fluffy thingy, but he did a double take when he noticed that this person was a female. "Akara! Oh my god what happened to you? You look like shit?" the female Sess cried as she rushed to Akara's side. "Thanks oh so much. Like I didn't relies I was injured." Akara snapped her voice laced with sarcasm. "You shouldn't be rude to your elders young lady. She was only stating the facts. You do look like shit." Came an all too familiar voice from the western side of the clearing (InuYasha came from the southern side and the other girl from the northern side). "Yah nii-sama they're right you don't look so good." came a female voice from the eastern side of the clearing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS A FAMILY RIUNION!" the one known as Akara shouted but was soon regretting it when a jolt of pain shot through her body. Watching this scene unfold InuYasha finally found his voice. "What do you mean family reunion?" he shot them. As if just now realizing his presence Akara started to speak. "Well you see…"

Well please tell me what you think this is my first story. R&R.


End file.
